Right where I want you
by Doomed Desires
Summary: It seems like Flaky is in for another torture session with Evil Flippy unless she can convince him other wise...Takes place before Denying the truth. Based off a picture that RickyG did for me on Deviant Art.


**This story was inspired by a picture that RickyG did for me. Its shows Flaky being shackled to a wall and Evil Flippy is holding what looks like a whip and is grinning evily. I think that Evil could become somewhat good just like Darth Vader at the end of Star Wars.**

**So I decided to make a story about it. The picture is titled Right where I want you. From the picture, you can tell that Flaky is going to be abused, but no one expected her to actually do something like this...**

**What it it, you ask? Read and find out...**

**I don't own Happy Tree Friends. They belong to Mondo Media**

* * *

She didn't know how it happened.

One minute, she was relaxing with Flippy on the couch, the next he had flipped out due to a car alarm going off and drugged her up with chyloraforme. Now she was down in the basement shackled to the wall and the only source of light was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a box of cigarettes on the floor and she guessed that Evil would use them to burn her fur with.

There was also a paddle laying next to the box and Flaky didn't know what it would be used for, but knowing Evil it would probaly be used for something perverted. He had tried to rape her in the past and she wouldn't put it past him to do it once he got bored.

The porcupine struggled against the shackles only to have them cut into her wrists, making her whimper in pain. Evil turned towards her, a evil grin slowly spreading across his face as he held up a knife in one paw and a whip in the other.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.." He whispered and his eyes glowed a light green color as he walked towards her. Flaky hung her head and a tear ran down her face. She knew that resisting would be pointless and there was nothing she could do to escape.

And reasoning was definately out of the question....

Wait a minute...reasoning....

Flaky slowly lifted her head and looked disgusted as Evil licked the salty tears off her face."Yes." He hissed in her ear."Cry those pretty little tears for me..." Flaky gulped and looked him straight in the eye. _C'mon, Flaky. _She thought to herself._ Be brave!_

_"_E-Evil." Flaky took a shaky breath as he smirked at her helplessness."Before you hurt me, I just want to tell you something..."

"What?" He snapped, obviously irratated that she was interupting his sick game. She took a deep breath and began.

"I know why you hate me..." Evil griped the knife even tighter and stepped towards her, grinning."And why is that?" He asked softly and ran the knife along Flaky's thigh. She shivered, but continued.

"Its because you are a coward." He let out a angry growl and cracked the whip across her face, leaving a deep gash of her face."Shut up! I'm not a coward!" He grabbed her face roughly and pressed the knife deeper.

"Its the truth. You hide behind killing and hurting people because it makes you feel stronger. When really, your just scared to show your true feelings." Flaky continued and Evil covered his ears."Shut the fuck up, bitch! Thats not true!"

He grabbed the paddle and whacked her on the ass with it, making Flaky wince in pain, but she continued,"I make you feel weak, don't I?" He didn't look at her and then looked up, a angry glint in his eyes.

"No. Your cowardience makes me stronger. It makes me feel stronger. And thats what I am,stronger than you." He raised the whip to slash at her face and Flaky shut her eyes tightly. The blows rained down on her and she soon opened her eyes to see Evil, breathing hard.

She coughed up blood and shook her head."No your not stronger than me. I've been getting stronger over the years while you have been getting weaker." He dropped the knife and whip and paced around the room.

Flaky could see that she was getting to him and she pressed on,"You have a choice. You can eiether kill me or let me go."

"I don't have a choice." He hissed.

"Theres always been a choice, Evil."

He turned to face her, his eyes a mixture of pain and rage. He was silent and Flaky coughed up more blood and then said weakly,"That time that you celebrated my birthday with me...you didn't do it because you had to, you did it because you wanted to. So you do have some good in you after all."

Evil clenched his fist and walked towards her with a angry look in his eyes."Evil." Flaky stared at him, her eyes widening in fear."What are you doing?"

He unhooked the clamps from her wrists and she dropped down."I'll let you go-for now." He hissed and Flippy took back over and stared at Flaky in shock."Oh my God! What did he do?" He cried and Flaky smiled weakly.

"I'll tell you later..."

**Oh right...this story takes place before Denying the truth as well as my other stories with Flaky and Evil in them. Review and no flames.**


End file.
